


Vacances au Ski

by GabrielleR



Series: Les Chroniques de Gaël [2]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Holidays, M/M, family life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Yann et Gaël emmènent Martin au ski avec eux...(Suite de "Un Papa pour Noël")





	Vacances au Ski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midonalpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonalpha/gifts).



> Je suis tombée totalement sous le charme du personnage de Gaël que j'ai créé pour ma fic "Un Papa pour Noël", je vous avais promis une suite pour l'année prochaine, finalement, il y en aura plus qu'une en fonction de l'inspiration du moment, mais aucune régularité dans les posts, désolée.
> 
> Cette première suite a été inspiré par le dernier post insta de Yann, je vous invite à aller voir si vous n'avez pas encore vu: https://www.instagram.com/p/BdZE9I3n0md/?taken-by=0yann0

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Martin d’une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Il était encore à moitié endormi, les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux en bataille. Un simple t-shirt et un boxer sur lui. Si Gaël n’avait pas été avec lui, Yann lui aurait probablement sauté dessus pour l’embrasser sauvagement, puis le guider jusqu’à la chambre ou peut-être juste le canapé du salon, souvenir de leur dernière soirée ici. Mais Gaël était à côté de lui, et malgré le manque de sommeil, son fils était tout excité, et il y avait de quoi. Comme chaque année, ils allaient chez sa grand-mère à Chambéry, elle venait enfin de rentrer de chez sa fille. Le petit contre temps n’avait fait qu’ajouter à l’excitation de Gaël. La montagne lui manquait, et Yann lui avait promis qu’il skierait enfin cette année.

\- On t’embarque, dépêche-toi de t’habiller on t’attend, lança simplement Yann.

\- Attends une minute, tenta faiblement Martin, vous m’embarquez où ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- Bonjour Martin ! s’exclama Gaël en s’accrochant à ses jambes lui faisant légèrement perdre l’équilibre.

Yann s’invita à l’intérieur, de toute façon, Martin n’était pas encore assez réveillé pour opposer la moindre résistance. Il les laissa entrer, Yann alluma la lumière qui était resté éteinte, forçant Martin à fermer les yeux sous l’agression lumineuse. Il laissa son compagnon avec son fils, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire couler du café, tant pour lui que pour Martin. Ils avaient plusieurs heures de route, et Martin avait besoin de se réveiller. Alors qu’il se trouvait encore dans la cuisine, Martin le rejoignit, un peu plus réveillé.

\- Gaël ? s’inquiéta Yann.

\- Je l’ai mis devant les dessins animés, le rassura Martin. Tu comptes me saluer comme il se doit ou… ?

Yann rit et s’approcha de lui pour l’embrasser, d’abord tendrement, Martin se chargea de rendre le baiser plus passionné. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis deux jours, et c’était déjà beaucoup pour les deux hommes. Alors que Yann aurait voulu continuer encore un peu, Martin posa une main sur sa poitrine pour le tenir éloigné. La moue frustrée qu’il lui renvoya le satisfit au plus haut point.

\- Bon, tu m’expliques ? lui demanda Martin.

\- Je te l’ai dit, sourit Yann, on t’embarque !

\- Où ça ? insista Martin un peu agacé.

\- C’est vraiment important ? ajouta Yann avec jeu.

\- J’estime avoir droit à une explication pour m’être fait tirer du lit à 5h30 du matin, lâcha Martin.

\- Oh, ma petite marmotte a pas eu son quota de sommeil ? se moqua gentiment Yann.

\- Yann, s’agaça Martin.

\- On a de la route à faire, si on veut éviter les bouchons, on doit partir tôt, expliqua calmement Yann.

Sans laisser le temps à Martin de dire quoique ce soit, Yann se dirigea vers sa chambre, en emmenant Gaël avec lui, pendant que Martin allait prendre une douche. Il était à peine habillé que Gaël l’attrapait par la main pour qu’ils quittent l’appartement et prennent la voiture direction Chambéry.

 

*

 

Martin avait rapidement deviné où Yann l’avait emmené dès qu’il avait vu la pancarte indiquant Chambéry. Yann avait eu l’air un peu anxieux en voyant que Martin comprenait. Il avait peur que le jeune homme ne trouve ça trop précipité, mais Martin en était profondément touché. Il se souvenait des vacances au ski avec ses parents, des larmes s’étaient formées dans ses yeux, et Yann lui avait pris la main pour le soutenir, Martin lui avait souri, le rassurant sur tout. Il était heureux d’être ici avec Gaël et avec lui, et tout irait bien. Alors oui, il pensait encore à sa famille, et il y penserait longtemps, mais avec Yann, tout irait bien.

\- Encore Papa ! Encore ! s’enthousiasma Gaël alors qu’ils étaient une nouvelle fois arrivé en bas.

\- Attends un peu mon cœur, lui répondit Yann essoufflé, Papa a besoin de se reposer.

\- Alors Papy ? On tient pas la distance ? se moqua Martin.

Yann souleva un sourcil comme pour lui dire, « tu vas voir ce soir ». Ce qui fit rire Martin. Gaël skia comme il put jusqu’à lui. Pour un enfant de trois ans, il se débrouillait très bien, Martin en avait presque honte, mais, il ne leur avait pas encore démontré ses talents au snowboard. Une fois assis sur lui, le serveur leur apporta deux cafés et un chocolat chaud à table, Martin avait commandé quelques minutes plus tôt. Gaël alla finalement s’asseoir sur les genoux de son père, il n’avait pas fini de l’épuiser pour ces vacances. C’était au moins la dixième fois que son père et lui descendaient cette pente ensemble. Yann étant très bon skieur, il tenait Gaël entre ses cuisses pour ne pas qu’il tombe, et pour le protéger. Gaël riait aux éclats, il n’avait même pas peur, c’était d’ailleurs lui qui avait réclamé ça.

Ils étaient déjà à Chambéry depuis une semaine, ils avaient déjà skié de nombreuses fois, mais Martin n’avait pas encore pu prendre de snowboard, et il avait décidé qu’aujourd’hui serait le jour où il en ferait. Yann l’avait mis au défi la veille, lui disant qu’il parlait de snowboard et se vantait alors qu’il n’en avait jamais fait. Martin comptait bien lui prouver le contraire, et il comptait sur le soutien de Gaël.

\- Je peux revoir la vidéo de Papa ? demanda Gaël encore tout excité.

\- Oui, viens là mon grand, sourit Martin.

Gaël changea alors de genoux pour le plus grand soulagement de son père, qui sentait bien que ses cuisses allaient le faire souffrir le lendemain. La décision était prise, demain, c’était repos ! Gaël rit aux éclats devant la courte vidéo que Martin avait faite de Yann le matin même, il la redemandait encore et encore. Apparemment, voir son père tirer la langue était une grande source de joie pour le petit garçon.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, les interrompit Yann, peut-être que Martin pourra nous faire voir à quel point il est doué en snowboard ? Tu en penses quoi mon cœur ?

\- Oui Martin ! s’écria Gaël. Ouiiiii !

Martin lança un regard provocateur à Yann avant de faire descendre Gaël de ses genoux et de s’emparer de son snowboard. Un rapide coup d’œil autour d’eux et Martin vola un baiser aussi bref qu’intense à Yann. C’était si bon de pouvoir s’embrasser aussi librement devant le petit, Martin en avait eu envie dès l’instant où ils s’étaient mis ensemble, mais Yann n’avait pas voulu brusquer Gaël.

\- Oh ? Tu montes déjà ? se moqua Yann. Ce serait mieux pour toi de commencer doucement !

\- Gaël ! l’interpela Martin. Dit à ton père de filmer ma descente, il faut ramener une preuve à ta mamie ce soir !

\- D’accord Martin !

Et Gaël descendit des genoux de son père pour le trainer jusqu’en bas de la piste avec leur petite caméra.

Après plusieurs minutes d’attente, Martin descendit enfin cette piste. Il ne se priva pas pour les figures, il tenait vraiment à retrouver un Yann bouche bée une fois en bas. Il ne fut pas déçu, Yann était sans voix et Gaël riait aux éclats, bien sûr, il en redemanda, et Martin dû s’exécuter. Yann tenait une petite vengeance quand Martin refusa de recommencer à glisser.

\- Alors Papy ? On tient pas la distance ?

Martin s’était immédiatement baissé pour attraper de la neige et lui lancer. Une petite bataille suivit, Gaël faisant équipe tantôt avec son père, tantôt avec Martin. Ils devaient repartir, mais Gaël exigea de rentrer en luge jusqu’à la maison. Les deux hommes cédèrent, incapables de refuser quoique ce soit au petit garçon. Tour à tour, ils tirèrent la luge jusqu’à la maison des Barthès, celle dans laquelle Yann avait grandi. Pour la dernière pente, Gaël voulu qu’ils glissent tous ensemble.

\- Mamie ne veut pas être contente, Gaël, souffla Martin.

\- Oh ? Tu as peur de ma mère ? se moqua Yann.

\- Je me désolidarise complètement de la responsabilité de cet acte, déclara Martin.

Martin se positionna derrière Gaël et Yann derrière lui. Son compagnon lui tenait fermement la taille, sans oublier de caresser doucement ses hanches avant qu’ils ne démarrent. Martin sentait bien le petit jeu de Yann, son impatience aussi. Il avait envie de lui comme jamais auparavant, mais il leur faudrait attendre encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir pleinement profiter l’un de l’autre, et décider enfin, lequel d’eux deux étaient le plus endurant.

Aidés de leur pieds, Yann et Martin firent avancer la luge jusqu’à ce que la pente ne les entraîne tous les trois. Gaël était aux combles du bonheur, la luge toucha presque la maison, elle s’arrêta juste à temps. La mère de Yann sortit comme si elle était prête à leur passer un savon, mais que faire face aux rires de son petit-fils ? Elle ne put qu’ouvrir les bras pour le serrer fort contre elle. Il lui avait beaucoup trop manqué.

 

*

 

Un baiser entre ses omoplates, puis un autre, si Martin continuait à ce rythme-là, Yann n’allait pas pouvoir résister trop longtemps. Il détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable, mais malheureusement pour lui, son jeune compagnon avait trouvé son point faible depuis longtemps. C’était encore plus le cas au réveil, Yann adorait être réveillé par les baisers de Martin mais pour une fois, ce matin-là, il aurait aimé que le brun attende encore quelques heures avant de démarrer les hostilités.

\- Martin, soupira Yann le souffle court, arrête.

\- Tu commences à perdre ta volonté ? ajouta Martin joueur.

Martin décida qu’il avait assez exploré cette zone sensible, il était temps de s’attaquer à une autre zone érogène de son compagnon. Son cou. Martin prit un malin plaisir à y déposer ses lèvres, doucement, tendrement puis, brusquement, ses dents s’attaquèrent à cette peau sensible. Un léger cri de surprise s’échappa des lèvres de Yann, suivi par des soupirs de plaisirs. Martin sourit contre sa peau. Il avait gagné et il le savait. La main de Yann vint se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu’il continuait de mordiller sensuellement son cou. N’y tenant plus, Yann finit par enfin se retourner. Il attrapa le visage de Martin entre ses deux mains et se rua sur ses lèvres comme un affamé. Martin ne s’en plaignit pas, il laissa glisser sa main le long du torse de son compagnon pour s’emparer de lui, arrachant à Yann son premier gémissement. Il étouffa les suivants avec ses lèvres, ils devaient tout de même restés discrets.

Yann était au bord de l’implosion, et Martin le sentait. Ses hanches accompagnaient les mouvements de sa main, il savait qu’il ne tarderait pas à le supplier de le prendre, il n’attendait que ça. Encore quelques secondes et…

\- BONJOUR LES GARCONS ! s’écria joyeusement la mère de Yann en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

\- MAMAN, SORT ! SORT ! lui hurla Yann mort de honte.

\- Oh, c’est bon mon fils j’ai déjà tout vu ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en allant ouvrir les rideaux.

Martin était rouge comme une tomate, il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son visage sous les draps. Il s’était si rapidement détaché de Yann en entendant sa mère arriver, il ne se serait jamais cru aussi rapide. Il avait juste envie d’aller s’enterrer le plus loin possible à cet instant. Ce fut encore pire lorsque sa « belle-mère » s’approcha du lit pour venir lui faire la bise.

\- Le petit déjeuner est prêt et Gaël vous attend pour aller jouer dans la neige, leur expliqua simplement la mère de Yann absolument pas gênée par la situation.

Yann, qui était plutôt habitué à ce genre de comportement venant de sa mère, attrapa son boxer au pied du lit et s’habilla. Voyant que Martin ne bougeait pas, sûrement gêné par la présence de sa mère toujours dans la chambre, Yann fit le tour du lit pour lui donner ses affaires.

\- On s’y habitue avec le temps, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue en soutien.

Martin enfila tant bien que mal son boxer sous les draps, il put enfin s’en échapper, même s’il était toujours rouge de honte. La mère de Yann rit légèrement et le regarda un peu désolée.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas Martin, le rassura sa mère, je sais très bien que ça fait longtemps que mon fils ne joue plus aux échecs avec ses amis.

Martin fut rouge à nouveau, et Yann le prit dans ses bras. Il savait bien que sa mère n’avait pas voulu les déranger et que c’était sûrement pour faire plaisir à Gaël qu’elle était venue les réveiller. Et ce n’était pas les petits bruits provenant de leur chambre qui allait arrêter la femme déterminée qu’elle était. Le bonheur de son petit-fils avant tout. Puis, elle adorait Martin. Elle n’avait même pas eu besoin de le dire, son regard illuminé dès qu’elle avait vu que ses invités n’étaient pas arrivés à deux mais à trois avaient parlé pour elle. Elle avait été ravie de rencontrer enfin le fameux Martin dont son fils et son petit-fils ne cessaient de parler depuis des mois maintenant. Le sourire de son fils suffit à lui faire savoir que Martin le rendait heureux, et, qu’y a-t-il de plus important pour une mère ?

\- Papa ! Martin ! s’écria joyeusement Gaël en courant dans la chambre.

Martin se prit le visage entre les mains, s’il avait pu, il aurait probablement sauté par la fenêtre. Mais il ne fallait pas exagérer, il faisait bien trop froid pour ça. Gaël s’approcha d’eux prêt à leur faire un bisou mais il s’arrêta, semblant surpris.

\- Vous dormez sans pyjama ? s’étonna le petit garçon.

\- Il fait chaud mon cœur, tenta de se justifier Yann.

\- Mais on est à la neige Papa, s’interrogea Gaël.

\- Oui, mais on a très chaud dans cette chambre tu sais, essaya Yann, on laisse le chauffage parce qu’on a peur d’avoir froid, on…

\- Et si on laissait Papa et Martin tranquilles mon chéri ? proposa sa grand-mère. On les laisse se rhabiller tranquillement, pendant ce temps-là on va finir de préparer le petit déjeuner, d’accord ?

\- D’accord, sourit son petit-fils.

Gaël embrassa quand-même son père et Martin, puis suivit sa grand-mère jusque dans le salon après avoir refermé la porte. Yann rit et embrassa doucement Martin en tenant son menton entre ses doigts.

\- T’en fais pas, le rassura Yann, Gaël a dû demander à nous voir et elle est venue, elle pensait pas à mal.

\- Non, mais merci, je viens d’avoir la honte de ma vie, répondit théâtralement Martin.

\- Honte d’être au lit avec moi ? s’offusqua faussement Yann. Je suis vexé !

\- Mais non, mon gros matou ! Tu sais très bien que non ! se justifia tout de suite Martin.

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, plus passionnément. Leurs baisers se faisaient plus enfiévrés et Yann ne tarda pas à pousser légèrement Martin pour qu’il se retrouve sur le dos alors qu’il se plaçait au-dessus de lui.

\- Attends, attends, l’arrêta Martin. Et s’ils reviennent.

Yann soupira et se leva pour aller fermer la porte à clé. Il se retourna vers le lit.

\- C’est mieux comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il légèrement agacé.

Martin sourit timidement alors que Yann le rejoignait. Ce dernier allait avoir une discussion avec sa mère. Il était hors de question que sa vie sexuelle se retrouve au point mort pendant les vacances, il comptait bien profiter de Martin.

 

Le message était passé sans que Yann n’ait eu besoin de le formuler. Pour se faire pardonner son intrusion du matin, la mère de Yann avait organisé un bel après-midi juste pour Gaël et elle, laissant ainsi la maison vide pour les deux hommes. Ils avaient joué toute la matinée dans le jardin avec le bambin, alternant bataille de boule de neige, ange dans la neige et construction de bonhomme de neige. Ils en firent trois, que Gaël nomma tout naturellement Yann, Martin et Gaël, ce qui réchauffa le cœur des deux hommes, même s’ils ne le dirent pas.

Ils étaient à présents enlacés devant la cheminée. Ils avaient pris soin de se rhabiller, sur les insistances de Martin qui ne voulait pas voir débarquer Gaël et sa grand-mère trop tôt, et se faire surprendre par eux. Il profitait des bras de Yann, d’un bon chocolat chaud préparé par ses soins. Tous les deux emmitouflés dans une couverture, il se sentait magnifiquement bien.

\- Alors ? Tu ne regrettes pas d’être venu ? lui demanda Yann.

Martin se redressa légèrement pour regarder son compagnon, il avait bien senti l’inquiétude dans sa voix, la question était loin d’être innocente. Pour effacer tous ses doutes, Martin embrassa Yann avec passion, il essayait de lui transmettre tout l’amour qu’il avait pour lui, mais aussi, toute sa gratitude pour cette semaine passée en sa compagnie. Yann lui avait permis d’oublier sa solitude, et de lui montrer qu’il avait finalement, peut-être une autre famille, qui voulait de lui et qui l’aimait comme il était.

\- Je prends ça pour un « je ne regrette pas », sourit Yann.

\- Je ne regrette pas, et je t’aime, souffla Martin contre ses lèvres.

Yann l’embrassa à nouveau, aspirant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Il allait lui murmurer la réciprocité de ses sentiments quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Gaël était rentré et il se précipita directement vers son Papa et Martin, leur racontant tout ce qu’il avait fait l’après-midi avec sa grand-mère. Il était heureux mais épuisé, Yann savait qu’il ne faudrait pas le coucher trop tard.

Alors que Gaël continuait son récit, les désormais trois garçons bien au chaud sous la couverture, face à la cheminée, Martin songeait que non, il ne regrettait pas d’être ici, et ne le regretterai jamais. Tous les trois ainsi, en vacances chez la mère de Yann au milieu de la neige, c’était un beau portrait de famille. Portrait que cette dernière s’empressa d’immortaliser pour le plus grand plaisir de Gaël.

\- Une autre mamie ! Une autre ! rit le petit garçon.

 

 

A suivre…

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)
> 
> Comme précisé plus haut, je ne sais pas quand viendra la prochaine suite, mais il y en aura une, c'est sûr =)
> 
> Je vais de ce pas reprendre l'écriture de If music be the food of love... Si vous avez à vous plaindre du retard, je vous assure...C'est la faute de Yann xDD


End file.
